sleeplessinstarsongfandomcom-20200214-history
Free City of Allindor
The aptly named Free City of Allindor is a free state without lords and ladies within Dawnforge. It is not ruled but made possible by a union of merchants and mercenaries. Together with the Allindorans, or the Freefolk as they call themselves, they strive to show the rest of Dawnforge that leadership isn't necessary. The city is a hub of trading, mostly due to a lack of taxation and rules on what you can or cannot buy and sell. Due to its location you could find resources, minerals and items from any region in Dawnforge and most of Starsong. The surrounding region is the Free State of Allindor, as farmlands and timbermills, wetlands and forest extend out and around the Free City. Combined with the Undercity below, there is plenty of adventure to be had. Geography The Free State of Allindor borders the wildlands of Rexin and the Elf-lands of Kenethari and Melfia. From the west, Allindor has rolling hills and fields of trees where lumbermills toil ceaselessly. To the east, the fields of grass and wheatfields eventually descend into thick forest and riverlands. The combination of fertile lands make Allindor a hub in of itself. All of the natural resources of Dawnforge can be found in and around the Free State, including some rarer items of the magical kind. The Undercity below often has "raids" into it, leading to discovery of more and more rarities. Government The Free City of Allindor prides itself on a simple teaching; no Gods, no Kings, only Men. There is no government, only mercenaries and merchants who originally settled here continuing their lineage. Different artisans and guildmasters operate different sections of the city, while the families of the original settlers keep the city afloat. Law & Order The mercenary guild, the Lawdogs, serve as a police force and in addition to dealing with criminals, they settled petty disputes, gave directions, summoned medical and priestly aid and generally promoted the idea that Allindor was a city open to those who knew how to conduct themselves. The Lawdogs are assisted by the Blackrobes, who directed the courts of the city. They dealt with fines, sentencing and judgement of criminals. Crime The last thieves guild was destroyed during the later years of Innovation. There were no groups large enough to change that, as many Lawdogs operated in secret. No criminal knew if their trusted partner was on their side or not. Crime was random and dispersed, due to Allindor's position many wanted control over it but none had enough power to do so. Many criminals who are caught not by Lawdogs but by a common Allindoran could be challenged to a duel in that same street. Trade Allindor's position as a safe haven within the edge of other regions makes it a natural trade route. Allindor is the hub of several trade routes; * The Winding Road: Through Rexin and out into the rest of the West. * The Dancing Road: Through Melfia and out into the North. * The Long Road: Through Sothiriel and out into the South. More importantly, due to no operational government there is no taxation. There are very little rules on what can be bought or sold here which can be nearly everything except slaves. The Blackrobes ensure there are no illicit magical substances, but things slip by. History Allindor was settled in the early days of the Age of Magic within the Time of Rebirth - 2302. It was settled by two guilds, the Olamn and the Savaan who felt they did not belong with the fleeing Drachen. They originally used it as a fort to foray into Rexin or Melfia, but families from both guilds began to focus on bettering the newly crowned Allindor. Despite the Mad King's rule, Allindor was small enough at the time to be outside of Taenibir during the Wrath. The Sword Kings promised to let Allindor keep its freedom if they helped during the Taenibiran Rebellion. Upon a successful insurrection Allindor became wealthy with riches from the war. The House of Splendour began from this wealth, specifically those afflicted with Greyrot who joined Allindor to never again be persecuted. With time, Allindor was entirely guilds of mercenaries, merchants and free men. Ever since Allindor has been the Free City; a hub of freedom for races of any kind, guilds of any nature and people of all corners of Dawnforge. Locations The Gate of Splendour * The Broken Arm Inn * The Bank of Splendour * The Soul Mirror * The Sanctuary Market Square * Lem's Gems * Vayle's Veils * Clemmon's Apothecar * Golumbo's Goods * Berzerker Blades * Mirt the Moneylender Lawdog's Keep * The Barracks * The Black Court Otherset Square * Sunset Orphanage * Lumpy's The Undercity * The Catacombs Inhabitants Guilds While the Olamn and the Savaan founding families have dissipated, Allindor is home to several guilds still. The Lawdogs are a mercenary guild who keep the peace. The Blackrobes are a guild of judges and lawbringers. The Harpers keep everyone entertained through theatre, song and dance. The Big are a guild of laborers and craftsmen. The Wanderers have a large base of operations here, letting them deliver messages across Dawnforge easily. The House of Splendour keep the flow of alcohol and food alive while operating the bank, ensuring that mercenaries and adventurers are always in stock. Merchants Due to its location, Allindor is a trading hub. Merchants from across Dawnforge and Starsong gather to buy, sell and trade. Merchants make up 60% of the population, as everybody is looking to barter. All variety of Dawnforger merchant can find a home here, from goldsmiths to courtesans, artisans and armsmen. Adventurers Allindor is home to a large Pawn Guild, being a central spot for adventure and the home of the Undercity. Adventurers make up a decent portion of travellers, finding themselves in one of the few cities where they feel welcome. Notable People * Snake: Owner of the Broken Arm Inn * Miron Evenhands: Head Priest of the local Sanctuary * Corvus Clemmons: Apothecary, son of the Aerunnean house of Clemmons * Captain Callius: Mercenary captain of the Lawdogs Culture Allindorans To be an Allindoran means to be hardy and adventurous. Their traders are the greatest of the world, bringing wealth and culture home to the Free City. Allindorans are generally outgoing and theatrical, often dressing flamboyantly. They value quick wit and reflexes in battle and in conversation. While highly literate, they have no room for philosophy as everything that concerns ethics and morality is found in poem, song and stage. Many Allindorans think it a crime not to be multi-talented, practicing reading, magic, music, duelling, cooking and dancing. Allindorans typically favour light armour, versatile weaponry and general forms of magic. Many Allindorans will mock other Dawnforger nobles by having an elaborate determiner (such as "de la Allindor" or "von Allindor"). Customs Allindor has a fair few customs seen as odd throughout Dawnforge. They are one of the wealthiest cities in the land and their inhabitants some of the kindest, but they retain their origin of being common merchants and mercenaries. To wear a sword at night near the Soul Mirror means to accept any duel from another. The pride of many mercenaries and adventurers means that they would defend their honour at a moment's notice. Those who didn't wear a weapon in the streets of Allindor were never the target of these displays, but duels are common in the Free City. Events The Masquerade is undoubtably their weirdest custom; Night of Ghosts: A night spent every fourth Triesta where the people of Allindor remember the ones they've lost. They crucify a mock Mad King scarecrow and paint him black while others paint themselves bright, garish colours. Allindorans have two thousand years of sacrifice in their veins, and every generation must remember why. Category:States Category:Locations